Electronic devices, such as tablets, laptops, cell phones, and personal digital assistants can require storage, battery charging, syncing, and security against theft or tampering. Businesses, schools, or institutions may use many of these electronic devices and the devices can be highly varied in size and shape. A typical electronic device can include a power or charging port, a USB port, a network port, audio ports, a video port, and a proprietary port. Not every electronic device will have all the ports mentioned above and some electronic devices can have additional ports. A proprietary port can combine the functionality of several ports. Some electronic devices might not have all the ports located on a single side of the electronic device. Many electronic devices can have a rectangular shape and many have asymmetrical features when viewed end on that distinguish between a front and back of a unit. For example, the front of an electronic device can be wider than the back or the corners on the back can include a larger or differently sized radius than corners in the front when viewed end on. Storage slots for electronic devices can be configured to conform to such asymmetrical features to ensure that the device is only loaded into a storage slot in one orientation.